A Kingdom Hearts Halloween
by TalesOfStuff
Summary: "Please?" "No." "Pretty Please" "No Sora." "With Cherries on top?" Roxas sighed. "Fine" Sora's face grew happy. "Really" "Never!" "God Damn it!Give me those Butterfingers!" Rated T for mild language and Sexual Situation.


_AN: This is just a story me and my friend made up on a rainy day! This is my first fanfiction ever. So don't be surprised if it sucks. Enjoy!_

**A Kingdom Hearts Halloween**

"All right! It's Time for Halloween!" Exclaimed Sora. He already put on his costume, which were his clothes when he visited Halloween Town. He grabbed his sack to carry his candy and ran right up to Riku's house. Sora rang the doorbell several times before Riku came to the door.

"Trick-or-Treat!" Yelled Sora. Riku looked confused. "Well? Aren't you going to give me any candy?" "Sora," Riku said. "Halloween was yesterday." Now it was Sora's turn to look confused. "What? What are you talking about" He took out his phone and looked at the date. November 1st. A horrified look crept across his face. "I missed Halloween…" He said sadly.

" Sorry man." Riku said, trying to make Sora feel better. "Is there any candy left?" He asked. "No," Riku explained. "Those three kids from down the street, Huey, Dewy, and Louie, took it all." Sora looked very sad now. He asked Riku another question. "Well, did you at least save me a but-." "No all of the Butterfingers are gone too." Riku cut him off. "Damn it!" Sora said in a playfully angry way.  
>"Hey guys what's up?" A voice said. Sora and Riku turned around to see Roxas walking across the street. "Hey Roxas. Sora here is mad cause he missed Halloween."<p>

"How do you miss Halloween?" Roxas asked. "I don't know maybe he slept all day. Sora, how _did_ you forget Halloween was yesterday?" Riku said to the Brunette. They looked at him but Sora wasn't paying attention. He was staring hungrily at what Roxas was holding. In each hand, he had an extra large bag of Butterfingers. Riku looked nervous. "Um, Roxas, I think you should run now. Sora's crazy about Butterfingers." Roxas started backing away slowly, when Sora's face went back to normal.

" Hey Roxas, can I have one of those?" Sora asked. "I don't know Sora. I was kinda going to share them with Naminé." "Oh come on!" Sora pleaded.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty Please?"

"No Sora"

"With Cherries on top"

Roxas Sighed. "Fine."

Sora's face grew happy. "Really?"

"Never!"

"God Damn it! Give Me those Butterfingers!"

Sora tackled Roxas to the ground fighting for the candy. "I'm sick of this!" Riku yelled and grabbed the bags of Butterfingers and ate them all. Sora and Roxas stared at him. "Damn it!" Roxas yelled. Sora sighed and sat down on the ground. " Hey guys how's it going?" They heard Kairi say as she walked up to them. "Not Good," Roxas said. "Sora missed Halloween and Riku ate my Butterfingers! Naminé's gonna be mad at me." Kairi looked down at Her boyfriend sitting on the floor. "Come on Sora, I know what'll cheer you up!" She led him to a cave near their neighborhood that they found when they were kids. They called it the secret place. "Stay out here." She told Roxas and Riku. She led Sora into the cave.

"Huh I wonder what they're gonna do in there." Riku said. "I think I know" said Roxas as he smirked. _Sora you lucky bastard. _He thought. "What do you mean?" Asked Riku. Before Roxas could answer they started hearing noises coming from the cave. "Oh yes! Oh! Sora! Ahh!" They heard a voice which they could easily Identify as Kairi. "Oh! Ahh! Yeah! Kairi!" Exclaimed another voice that obviously belonged to Sora.

Riku's jaw dropped. Roxas fell to the floor laughing and rolling around. Sora and Kairi were obviously having sex. "But," Riku started. "I love Sora" Roxas jumped up, looking surprised. "Whoa man, you'r gay?" "Yes. And I always have been."  
>Sora walked out of the cave, putting his shirt back on. "You were right Kairi! That did make me feel better!" He said. Riku ripped off his clothes. "Sora," He said. "I've been waiting for you." "Oh god." Sora said with a disgusted look. He ran back into the cave pulling Kairi with him. They could almost immediately start hearing the moans again. Again, Roxas fell to the floor laughing. "You got rejected!" He said in between laughs.<p>

He stopped laughing when Axel ran up to them. "Roxas!" He said. "I have something to tell you…I love you." "Oh god." Roxas said with the same facial expression as Sora. "Um…gotta go! Naminé's waiting!" He said as he ran off. "I'm sad now." Axel said. "Me too." Said Riku. "Wanna go shopping?" "Sure!" Said Axel. And they walked off to the mall.

_AN: Okay most of this story was made up by my friend. I had a few Ideas here and there. When you put us on the phone on a rainy day just brainstorming ideas, this is what you get._


End file.
